The perfect joke
by Zel-Ol
Summary: Los gemelos son considerados en Berk como los mejores bromistas, ¿Pero qué sería de ellos si Hipo y Astrid confabularan para hacerles creer que por un golpe en la cabeza habían cambiado de cuerpos?, ¿Y si fueran tan convincentes como para que todo Berk quisiera ayudarlos a que volviesen a la normalidad? Una broma que se sale de control, ¿Cómo lo solucionarán? ANTES DE HTTYD2


**Como sabrán los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus debidos autores, este capítulo no fue hecho con fines de lucro, sino para el entretenimiento de los fans.**

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Los años perdidos" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo**_**_Berk"_**

**_MI COMENTARIO FINAL TIENE SPOILER DE HTTYD2, sio la has visto, ¡NO LEAS!_**

**Capítulo único: The perfect joke**

**Narrado en 3ra persona-**

Astrid comenzó a reír por la idea de su novio, de solo pensar en ver la cara de los gemelos una vez que les revelaran la verdad la convencía para hacer aquella locura, era relativamente simple: fingir ser el otro por una semana. Llevaban poco más de dos años de ser novios, se habían confiado cosas que incluso a sus familias o sus amigos desconocían, consideraban que se conocían lo suficiente como para convencer a los dos hermanos, aunque no sabían que su actuación sería mejor de lo que creían.

— Ahora durante el entrenamiento en la Academia, fingiremos que peleamos y que terminamos chocando juntos.

— De acuerdo, tan solo porque quiero ver la cara de Tilda cuando empiece a actuar como tú.

Llegó la tarde y los seis jinetes principales de Berk habían decidido poner a prueba sus habilidades y hacer una competición en el bosque, el que llegara más rápido a la meta ganaría, aunque, igual que siempre,el primer lugar siempre lo disputaban Astrid e Hipo. Antes de empezar la carrera ambos se voltearon a ver y en un susurro se desearon suerte.

La carrera comenzó, Patapez y Patán se peleaban el último lugar, ya que no querían ganarle el tercer lugar a Tilda, quien rodó los ojos al verlos así nuevamente, ella y su hermano iban justo detrás de Astrid, que seguía muy de cerca a Hipo.

— No creas que por ser tú el que puso los obstáculos serás el que ganará.

Hora de empezar, Hipo, fingiendo indignación dejó de volar rápido y se situó al lado de la rubia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo ventaja?

— Es una forma de decirlo.

— Recuerdo muy bien que les pedí a todos ayuda para que acomodaran según quisieran, pero como siempre yo me tuve que encargar de preparar todo.

— Cuando hemos aceptado ayudarte te enojas porque según tú los dejamos en lugares muy inconvenientes y pueden causar un accidente.

— El problema es que nunca nadie me escucha.

— ¿Nadie te escucha?, ¡Siempre se hace lo que tú dices!

— ¿Lo que yo digo?, ¡Todo siempre se resuelve a su manera y yo quedo zanjado!

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y al ver el accidente inminente quisieron parar la pelea entre los novios.

— Chicos…

— ¡¿Qué?!— dijeron al mismo tiempo muy alterados.

— Hay un árbol justo…

No pudo terminar la frase Tacio porque los dos ya habían terminaron chocando contra él, sus dragones, que no estaban al tanto de la idea loca de sus jinetes, se alarmaron al ver que sangraban un poco de la cabeza. Los jinetes del Cremallerus bajaron rápidamente a ver, poco después se unieron Patán y Patapez.

Ambos comenzaron a abrir los ojos mientras sus amigos les preguntaban sobre su estado. Astrid fue la primera en llevarse la mano a la frente sangrante. Necesitó un par de minutos para organizar sus ideas y recuperarse un poco del golpe, que resultó ser menos doloroso gracias a que sus dragones habías frenado en el momento justo antes de causarles un verdadero daño,era hora de comenzar. Se miró las manos, alarmada y se levantó tambaleándose con ayuda de Tilda, se miró el cuerpo y luego movió como pudo a Hipo para que abriera los ojos, que al mirar a Astrid contuvo un grito ahogado y se levanto, los dos se miraron por buen rato, ante la mirada curiosa de sus cuatro amigos.

— ¿Qué les pasó, por qué esas caras?

— No entiendo nada…yo soy Hipo.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, Tilda fue quien se acercó a su amiga, tenía la misma voz, pero en su mirada se reflejaba preocupación.

— Tan solo estás un poco confundida amiga, es por el golpe en tu cabeza.

— No miente, yo soy Astrid.

Dijo Hipo alarmado, quien tomo a la chica de los hombros.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Y por qué iba a saberlo?, estoy igual de confundido que tu.

— Esperen un momento, ¿Están diciendo que cambiaron de cuerpos o algo así?

Patán los miraba sorprendido y con una ceja alzada, sin poder creérselo.

— Eso parece… Por Odín, esto no puede estarnos pasando.

— Nos está pasando Hipo, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!, ya sé, debemos calmarlos y poner claras nuestras ideas.

— Tal vez Gothi pueda ayudarnos, mientras tanto, curemos nuestras heridas y tratemos de fingir que no ha pasado nada.

Astrid subió fácilmente a Tormenta, pero Hipo, fingiendo que no estaba acostumbrado a la prótesis no podía hacer que Chimuelo volara.

— ¡Por los dioses, realmente ha pasado!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Habló Patapez, Astrid se bajó de Tormenta y ayudó a Hipo a subirse a su dragona y ella montó en Chimuelo, claro que sabía, en todos los vuelos juntos había aprendido con solo verlo de cerca, por lo que no tendría problemas.

— Esto es demasiado… Hipo, no creo acostumbrarme a no tener la pierna izquierda.

— Pues tendrás que practicar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos así.

Hipo tragó saliva pero en su mente ya se partía de la risa al ver las caras preocupadas de los demás, Astrid estaba igual, lo de fingir ser el otro apenas estaba comenzando.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Luego de que Gothi los curara y los revisara anunció que no había encontrado nada extraño en los chicos, Astrid fingía mucha inquietud y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, Hipo por su parte se mantenía de pie ayudándose de Chimuelo, que miraba extraño a su jinete, estaba seguro que seguía siendo el mismo, pero le parecía raro la actitud del castaño.

— Ya oscureció, tal vez lo mejor sea que cada quien regrese a su casa y ver qué podemos hacer mañana.

— Se supone que ahora luego del entrenamiento ayudaría a Bocón en la fragua.

— Hipo, yo no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer una espada.

— Yo tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿Cómo le harán para bañarse o hacer sus necesidades?

Sus caras enrojecieron a más no poder y se miraron mutuamente, por supuesto que habían pensado como fingirían esa parte de la broma, pero que Tacio la planteara así de repente hacía que sus reacciones fuesen verdaderas.

— Hipo no es un pervertido como tú. — le dio un golpe a su gemelo.

— Creo que lo mejor sería que no nos separáramos, ya sabes, yo no haré nada que pueda invadir tu privacidad.

Astrid habló de tal forma que todos ya estaban convencidos que era Hipo.

— No seas tonto, es obvio que lo haremos, pero no creas que te dejaré usar este traje.

— Acabo de hacer el prototipo, necesito probarlo para hacerle las mejoras que necesite, además…

— Estás en mi cuerpo así que ni se te ocurra hacerle algo.

— Más que cambiar de cuerpos parecen una pareja normal ahora.

El comentario de Patán hizo reír a los gemelos, Patapez estaba inquieto a la espera de lo que haría la pareja, Astrid contuvo sus impulsos de golpear a Patán como es debido e Hipo fue contra él y con la técnica que le gustaba a la rubia lo tumbo al suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras le doblaba un brazo.

— ¿Cómo es que estando en el cuerpo de Hipo sigues siendo tan fuerte?

Sonrió orgulloso y fue en dirección de Astrid.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo se lo explicaremos a mis tíos?

— Me encuentro demasiado preocupado por como se lo tomarán, y luego recuerdo a mi padre y no sé que será peor, ¡Pensaran que soy un pervertido!

— Regresemos y buscaremos la mejor forma de explicárselos.

Esa vez decidieron ir juntos en Chimuelo y dejar a Tormenta volar por su cuenta, Hipo se aferró a la cintura de la rubia, que enrojeció por la cercanía, el puso su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

— Por el momento se lo están tomando demasiado bien. — en voz baja para que no los oyeran.

— Esperemos que si alguien nos descubre no le diga a los gemelos.

— Creo que estoy empezando a disfrutar fingir ser tú.

Astrid sonrió de manera cómplice y al igual que Hipo comenzaron a pensar en cómo explicárselos a los Hooligans si acaso se enteraban.

**OOoOooOoOo**

Definitivamente el silencio formado en el gran salón era aterrador, los dos novios se miraron y se tomaron de la mano para darse ánimos de seguir con esa broma, en un principio habían pensado en que aquello solo lo supieran sus amigos, pero a Tacio se le había ocurrido decir lo que había pasado y no tuvieron más remedio que confirmarlo, además, estaban seguros que solo los gemelos caerían por completo en su actuación y en un par de días todos sabrían que Hipo y Astrid fingían, o eso pensaban.

— Tal vez solo sea temporal, pero no me explico cómo sucedió esto.

Estoico el Vasto sabía que aquello era más de lo que podía procesar, su hijo en el cuerpo de su novia y ahora su futura nuera en el cuerpo de su hijo, las cosas eran demasiado complicadas. Hipo se removía inquieto, ¿Era que su padre no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que mentía?, se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo.

— De acuerdo, tal vez Gothi pueda encontrar una manera de ayudarlos, ¿Ella dijo que no encontró nada grave en ellos luego del golpe?

— Si, dijo que encontró nada raro…

Tilda y Patapez parecían más conscientes del problema.

— Esperaremos a mañana, mientras, será mejor que se mantengan juntos.

Los tíos de Astrid aceptaron que no había otra opción razonable y los dos regresaron juntos a la casa de Hipo, cada uno durmió en habitaciones diferentes. Por la mañana Astrid se levantó y se puso ropa cómoda, dejando su falda con picos y sus hombreras, ya que debía seguir fingiendo incluso frente al jefe de la tribu, quería saber si acaso Estoico sería capaz de darse cuenta que solo estaban actuando. Hipo en cambio busco esa ropa que su padre siempre quería que usara, una _brynja*._ El no la utilizaba porque no le parecía estar preparado para una batalla, prefería hacer lo posible para evitarlas, pero si tenía que fingir ser Astrid, apostaba a que ella se la pondría de ser él.

Al bajar, Estoico solo los miró fijamente como se comportaba cada uno, Astrid seguía adormilada, sabía que su novio tardaba tiempo en levantarse adecuadamente, Hipo había tardado más tiempo debido a la _brynja_ y terminó por despertarse por completo, solo tomo pan y leche, Astrid decidió prepararse un poco de avena, el desayuno favorito de su novio, contuvieron una sonrisa al darse cuenta lo mucho que se conocían.

— Hipo…

— ¿Qué sucede papá?

— Pensé que el día en que te vería con una _brynja_ puesta sería cuando te convirtieras en jefe, tuvo que pasar esto para que Astrid lo hiciera por ti.

El castaño sintió un vacío en el estómago al escuchar a su padre hablar así.

— No estamos en guerra, ¿Por qué debería ponérmela?

Quien respondió fue Astrid, Hipo la miró, definitivamente eso sería algo que él diría.

— Tal vez no lo estemos, pero debemos estar preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

Miró fijamente a Astrid, quien no apartó la mirada de Estoico hasta que este se detuvo un momento antes de salir.

— Algún día serás jefe Hipo, ya tienes la edad suficiente para empezar a comprender eso.

Incluso Astrid se sorprendió consigo misma, estaba segura que ella nunca le hablaría así al jefe de Berk, Hipo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, sin saber que Estoico se reuniría con Gothi para buscar entre pergaminos de sus antepasados algo que pudiera ayudarlos.

Luego de eso, Astrid fue a la Fragua, agradeció que ese día solo tuvieran que afilar hachas y espadas, algo que ella podía hacer muy bien, tiempo atrás, Hipo le había enseñado a hacerlo, al ver como el arma favorita de Astrid perdía filo por todo el uso que le daba la rubia. También sabía lo básico para forjar, podía darle forma al metal aún hirviendo, de lo demás no sabía nada, la personalidad de Hipo le ayudaría para escaparse por allí sin que le molestaran con preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Hipo practicaba con el hacha favorita de Astrid, tiempo atrás había cambiado a una más larga y pesada, la corta era para lanzar y la más grande para enfrentamiento de frente. Nadie lo sabía, pero Hipo al considerarse un desastre con el hacha había recibido lecciones de la rubia y había mejorado considerablemente los últimos años. Fue al lugar favorito de la chica y no se dio cuenta de que hora era hasta que Tormenta rugió, avisándole que tenía que ir a la Academia.

Ya estando en el entrenamiento, Hipo mostró a todos su habilidad con el hacha y Astrid fue quien se encargó de explicarles nuevas maniobras y mostrarles unos planos para las nuevas monturas, antes de salir esa mañana, Hipo le había explicado los planos, desde que eran novios ella se había interesado aún más en ello y aunque no era buena haciendo invenciones o bocetos, le gustaba ayudarlo en todo lo que podía mientras él trabajaba en ellos.

— No me importa que ahora estés en el cuerpo de Hipo, seguimos siendo amigas así que me acompañarás a comprar unas nuevas armas.

Tilda jaló a Hipo, mientras que Astrid miraba divertida. Patán se fue diciendo estar aburrido y Patapez se despidió aun confundido por decirle Hipo a la rubia. Su diversión acabó cuando Tacio se acercó con esa cara maliciosa que hacía siempre que tenía una idea para algo.

— Le dije a Patán que a mi hermana le gustaba tener espinas de pescados como amuletos, apuesto a que mañana vendrá con un montón de ellos.

— Dime Tacio, ¿Qué harás el día que alguien te haga una buena broma?

— Pues… seguramente lo nombraría como el mejor, todos saben que yo y mi hermana somos los que le damos diversión a Berk.

Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, Astrid rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reír un poco, algo que el chico rubio no entendió, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Ambos no se vieron hasta la noche, donde el castaño llego totalmente harto de haber acompañado a Brutilda, ¡Esa chica se tardaba años es decidirse!, no sabía cómo Astrid soportaba acompañarla.

Al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, Astrid montó en Chimuelo y decidió ir a hacer lo que más le gustaba a su novio, explorar islas y nombrarlas, luego las agregaba a su mapa personal, por lo que Estoico no se sorprendió cuando no vio a Astrid, o más bien dicho a su hijo en el cuerpo de su novia.

— Entiendo que esto ha de ser difícil para ambos.

— No sabe cuánto, jefe.

El castaño se sentía raro llamando así a su padre.

— Al parecer ni el cambio de cuerpo lograra que su naturaleza cambie.

— ¿Lo ve como un defecto?, ya sabe, que él le guste ir por allí desapareciéndose de vez en vez.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo, pero fingiendo ser Astrid, ¿Le contaría lo que pensaba?

— Una vez ya cometí el error de querer cambiarlo, pero el cambió a todo Berk siendo el mismo… no podría dejar de estar orgulloso de él aunque lo intentara.

Y una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro del hombre, una que no lograba descifrar, se levantó y se despidió, mientras que Hipo se quedó pensando en aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, a pesar de todo, su padre se enorgullecía de él.

Para el tercer día, de alguna forma todos se habían acostumbrado un poco a ver a Astrid desapareciendo con Chimuelo y a ver al castaño practicando sin cesar sus técnicas de combate, pero igualmente la tribu se preguntaba si acaso existiría una forma de que ellos regresaran a la normalidad. Estoico y Gothi desistieron en buscar alguna respuesta en pergaminos antiguos, para el siguiente día llegaría Johann el comerciante y esperaban que alguno de sus artilugios o documentos de tierras lejanas ayudaran a encontrar una forma de que Hipo y Astrid regresaran a la normalidad.

— ¿Crees que de verdad deberemos seguir así más tiempo?

Astrid de verdad se estaba preocupando, se encontraban solos en medio del bosque al lado de sus dragones.

— Yo también me lo he estado preguntando… nadie en Berk se ha dado cuenta, ¿Puedes creerlo?, podemos aprovechar esta confusión.

Hipo miró a su novia fijamente, ella al no entender a lo que se refería se cruzó de brazos y esperó una explicación.

— Se supone que es una broma, debemos de hacer que las cosas se aligeren y las personas no se preocupen tanto por nosotros, sobre todo mi padre, Bocón y tus tíos.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

— Divirtiéndonos, que sepan que este cambio no nos ha afectado.

Y le contó su nuevo plan. Para el siguiente día se levantaron con más ánimos y bromeando entre ellos, se despidieron de Estoico para empezar el entrenamiento en la Academia con nuevos reclutas y los otros jinetes.

— Estos días de descanso fueron para que practicaran en sus casas y por su cuenta la confianza en sus dragones, ahora intentaremos un pequeño juego, será de atrapar ovejas, como en las carreras, solo que aquí será por equipos, escojan a su compañero, el equipo con más ovejas gana, ¡Diviértanse!

Todos comenzaron a escoger a su compañero, Patán y Patapez terminaron juntos ya que Astrid dijo que los gemelos ya contaban como un equipo. Ella subió a Chimuelo e Hipo a Tormenta y riendo por la situación, aun así decidieron competir entre ellos, apostando que ganaba el que consiguiera llevar a la meta más ovejas de tres puntos.

En cuanto la carrera comenzó, se notó cómo los novios estaban dispuestos a ganar, mientras que Tilda y Tacio se aprovechaban del hecho de que Patán y Patapez les dieran sus ovejas. Astrid e Hipo decidieron que entonces ellos les robarían las ovejas a los gemelos.

Pronto los jinetes menos experimentados se dieron cuenta que no tenían nada que hacer contra los primeros jinetes de dragones, así que luego de cansarse al ser robados continuamente, decidieron ver de cerca la cacería de ovejas.

Hipo aprovecho el hecho de ya no ir en Chimuelo para utilizar la técnica que le gustaba a la rubia, pasar entre ellos y robarles la oveja, para luego dejarse caer encima del lomo de tormenta, cosa que lo hizo sin si quiera practicarlo antes, dejo la oveja en la meta y chocó las manos con ella, totalmente divertido, tenía que plantearse hacer más juegos en equipo.

Al final, la pareja de la que tanto se hablaba fue la ganadora, Estoico alegré les dio la felicitación por ganar y ante la mirada de todos, Hipo besó a Astrid, bueno, todos pensaban que como siempre era ella quien lo besaba a él, pero les alegró a todos ver que ellos volvían a actuar como acostumbraban.

Aunque la llegada de Johann siempre alegraba a los Hooligans, aquella vez consiguió que tan solo se preocuparan más, al ver que ni el comerciante que había viajado por tantos lugares pudiera darles una explicación y mucho menos una solución.

El quinto día fingiendo logró que a ambos les remordiera la conciencia, ya todos en Berk pensaban que ellos se quedarían así el resto de sus vidas y a donde quiera que iban les decían cuanto sentían verlos en esa situación, ellos solo les agradecían la preocupación y se culpaban porque a pesar de que actuaban "normal" según su papel de ser el otro, todos estaban convencidos que solo hacían eso para no alarmarlos y creían que por dentro lo estaban pasando mal por no tener sus cuerpos.

Para la mañana del sexto día decidieron decir la verdad a todos, esperaban que realmente no se enojaran con ellos, no sabían que todo aquello se saldría de control de esa forma.

— Lo siento, todo es mi culpa y de mi loca idea de engañar a los gemelos.

— Se lo tenían bien merecido por las veces que te han hecho una broma, quien sabe y con esto ya no vuelvan a hacerlo, todos lo entenderán, no le hemos hecho daño a nadie.

Astrid también se estaba convenciendo de ello, no querían que los tomaran por mentirosos, además, realmente se habían divertido por fingir ser el otro durante esos días y de alguna forma habían descubierto varias cosas. Hipo sabía ahora que Tilda no era solo una chica distraída, sino que también era una buena amiga y gran guerrera, también pudo saber que su padre estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de todo; mientras que Astrid se había dado cuenta de todo el trabajo que llevaba Bocón e Hipo en la Fragua y de cómo incluso Tacio tenía su lado leal, cosa que no había descubierto en todo ese tiempo siendo ella, tan solo le basto unos días diciendo ser Hipo para que el chico mostrara esa otra parte, ahora sabía que todos tenían ese lado que no le mostraban a todo el mundo.

— Tenemos algo que anunciarles.

Todos estaban expectantes ante Hipo, hablaba muy serio, ambos se miraron, estando frente a todos en el gran salón para avisar sobre algo como aquello era abrumador.

— La verdad es que…

— Les hemos mentido.

Siguió Astrid para apoyar a su novio, todos enseguida comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sin comprender del todo.

— Se supone que solo era una broma. — esta vez Hipo siguió.

— Pero nos divertíamos tanto fingiendo ser el otro que se nos fue de las manos y terminamos por convencerlos de que realmente habíamos cambiado de cuerpos.

— Lo sentimos mucho.

Lo último lo dijeron al unísono, nadie sabía que decir, hasta que dos sonoras carcajadas se escucharon, los gemelos estaban tirados en el suelo, riendo sin cesar.

— No puedo creerlo, realmente nos han tomado el pelo a todos.

Fue lo que pudo pronunciar Tacio entre risas.

— Esto es demasiado bueno, incluso Hipo se probó algunas faldas conmigo para comprarlas cuando recuperara su cuerpo.

— ¿Lo hiciste?— eso incluso le hacía gracia a Astrid, el lo confirmó, avergonzado y divertido.

— Y Astrid me dijo que su sueño era alguna vez poder ganarle en un combate a Astrid, entonces era a Hipo, y se quejó de que se había vuelto más fuerte el último tiempo.

— Eso no me lo habías dicho.

Ahora era Astrid la avergonzada, Patán y Patapez también comenzaron a reír y para sorpresa de todos, incluso Estoico, se sentía un poco mal por no reconocer que su hijo fingía, pero le hacía feliz que ambos se conocieran tanto como para convencer a todos de su broma.

Y entre risas celebraron, lo que iba a ser para "celebrar que habían vuelto a la normalidad" ahora fue para celebrar la mejor broma que se había hecho en Berk.

La Broma perfecta hecha por un par de enamorados que se habían divertido engañándolos a todos…

**OOoOooOoOo**

**_*Brynja: Significa armadura en nórdico antigüo_**

**3,760 palabras, me impresiona, es el mayor one-shot que he escrito…**

**Bueno, la verdad era una idea que me rondaba en la cabeza y en mi FF cannon no podía agregarla ya que Hipo es el jede en mi historia y yo quería que estuviera Estoico vivo para ver esta locura y bueno, quedó como había querido.**

**El summary es un tanto dramático para llamar la atención jeje, este será mi último one-shot del año, quiero concentrarme en mis long-fic's ;D**

**Sin más que decir, si te gusto deja tu comentario y agrega esta historia a tus favoritos!**


End file.
